The End of Cerinia
by The Shadow Master of Weapons
Summary: Life on Cerinia was easy. Everyone worked for thier place, food was plentiful, and life went on a normal. That is until the unexpected end of the planet. Follow Krystal, her daily life on Cerinia and then her escape from the doomed planet.
1. Chapter 1

The End of Cerinia

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, never have never will. All publicly recognizable characters belong to Nintendo. The character known as Halath is of my own creation.

Author Notes:

-- This will be used for scene breaks and for when the story switches to another character, but it does not mean that a new section of the story has started.

= = = = = = This will identify where each paragraph breaks.

'_Character Thought'_

Chapter 1:

A gentle wind blew through the trees that surrounded the small village as the sun began to cast its rays of light upon the mountain. The mountain was large, over looking a massive jungle valley at its base. While mostly covered with the trees, there was a single large terrace that had been cleared resting half way up the mountainside. Now, resting on the flat land of the terrace on the mountain watching over the valley sat the tribal village of Jungle Rise.

The village contained many wooden huts, and while many were small, a few were larger then the rest. As the sun continued to rise, the Cerinian tribe began to rise with it. Older Cerinians prepared for a day of hard work while the younger generations had some time to play before they would be needed.

The morning was a bit slow, but at last, things got on track. The blue and white foxes all knew their tasks and the sooner each group was done, the sooner another group would take over. The tribe had spent many years on the mountain and this routine had become a ritual in a sense.

A small group of teens led by a much older male with graying fur made their way to one of the wooden huts on the side of the village. While the elder was wearing a short pair of woven shorts with a light shirt, the teens were all wearing gear for hunting. While all of them wore heavy shorts made to last even in the jungle, the females also sarashi to cover and protect their chests. Once there, the elder entered the hut and began to retrieve gear for the teens. It was their duty to acquire the meat for the upcoming feast that would take place the following night.

The first to receive an item was a male, the oldest of the bunch, almost nineteen years of age. The majority of his fur was blue, except for his chest, face, and the large patch of fur on his back in the shape of kite shield that were all white. "I shall lead this hunt." He declared as the elder handed him a short staff topped with an emerald gem. Gazing into the emerald caused sparks to encircle the small gem. His eyes showed the experience he would need to lead this hunt. Calm and relaxed, he knew all to well what he was charging himself with.

"Toru sees no problem with this, Kevi." The tallest of the teens, a male with a slightly darker shade of blue fur informed the self-appointed leader. He was granted a pair of woven gloves with a small emerald woven into the palm of each one. This male was built slightly better then the leader, but still far from a muscle fox. Testing his own magic, he gathered small wisps of fire into his palm as the emeralds in his gloves began to glow.

"Nor do I. I think you will do fine." The older of two females stated. Even with her sarashi wrapped tightly around her chest, it was still obvious that her breasts were large for her age. For that matter, the overall look of her entire body lead others believe that she was older then she really was. Unlike the males, the females showed some signs of muscles, but just enough to show that they were there while still keeping their beauty. She was special hunter, the forth best in the entire tribe for that matter. Given that she was only 19, this was a great accomplishment for her, which she took as a sign of good things to come for her. She looked over the others as she was handed her bow, quiver, and a knife.

"Thank you, Luna." Kevi bowed his head in respect for the praise. The last male of the group looked around back toward the village as he was handed his staff that matched Kevi's. "What's up Silver?"

"Wasn't Halath supposed to join us?" The last male asked. While he was the shortest of the group and lacked a specialty magic, his overall general abilities made him made him quite the valuable hunter for any tribe. Unlike most of the village that had blue fur with a white furred chest and face, Silver had blue fur with a silver tinted chest and face. He was shorter then all the others as well.

"You're right." Kevi stated.

"Give him a chance. You know that he always mediates in the morning." The other female replied. Although only at age of 16, she was highly gifted. Her mind was sharp and she was even able to tap into the arts of magic in the most dire of situations, but never told anyone of this. Her face was kind and showed that she was also ready for a hunt.

"Honestly, I really don't get him. He has no magic. Tell me Krystal, why is that you and almost every female of this tribe respect him so much?" Silver asked the second female.

Before Krystal could answer, another teenage male roughly the same age as Krystal jogged over to the group as the elder handed Krystal her bow, quiver, and knife. "Sorry, I'm late." He apologized. His fur like most of the tribe was primarily blue with a white face and chest, but the marks on his arms and legs that matched Krystal's were black in color rather then white.

"Ah, Halath." The elder greeted the new fox. "I've got your new gear right here." The elder pulled out a bow and quiver that matched those that he had given the females. He then pulled out a long metal staff tipped with a spearhead at one end and a mace head at the other.

"Thanks, Gare. I'll be on my way then." Halath stated as he to head for the jungle path.

"Hold it." Kevi argued. "We are supposed to do this hunt as a group."

"We both know that our separate methods will argue with each other. Besides, it will be a lot easier on both us if I just head my own way." Halath stated as he turned to look at the group.

"Fine, go. We really don't need you." Silver stated.

"See ya." Halath turned to start making his way to jungle again.

Krystal looked at her group and then looked at Halath before looking back at her group. "Halath, wait up." Krystal shouted as she ran to catch up with her friend.

"Wait, Krystal. Where are you going?" Kevi shouted.

"I'll work with Halath. If we split up we can find more game." Krystal shouted back as she caught up with Halath.

"Seriously, what do you females see in him. He has no magic. I don't care even if he is the son of the chief; he's nothing more then a runt." Kevi complained. Luna just looked at him.

"He's earned our _respect_ because he knows how hard we train to try and impress you guys sometimes." Luna stated. "Not to say that you're magic doesn't impress up, but he just understands us better to put it simply." Kevi just sighed before looking to a different jungle path.

"Let's go." Kevi informed the others signaling for them to follow him.

--

Halath and Krystal had been walking for a roughly two hours while heading up the mountain following the jungle trail they had walked many times before. Beside the path was one of two rivers that carried water down the mountain that passed the village on its way down. "Hey, Halath." Krystal asked as they walked. They had passed by a few other animals on their way up, but Halath just kept going letting them run.

"Yea, Krystal?" Halath replied not bothering to look over at, but rather kept at his pace.

"Just how far up are we going? We've already passed a few good deer." Krystal asked as she once again to jog a bit to catch up with Halath. Despite the fallen trees that crossed the path from the last storm, Halath always seemed to keep a steady pace.

"I'm heading up the summit at least. It's been a while since I've had raptor." Halath informed her. "I'm hoping that we bring one back, it will quiet Kevi down some."

"A raptor!?" Krystal half shouted. "But how are we gonna take one down. Even the elder's have to be careful when dealing with one."

"It's a bit early for them to really start showing up here, but there are always a few early arrivals." Halath explained. "And as long as we get the drop on them, we can do this."

"Okay?" Krystal said with a slight bit of hesitation. "I hope" Before Krystal could finish Halath covered her mouth. Acting on instinct, Krystal shut up knowing that something was up. Halath pointed a short ways down the path just beyond another fallen tree.

Standing just as tall as Halath was a raptor that appeared to be feasting. Just beneath the fallen the tree was the hind end of deer. It must have been crushed under the tree and gave the raptor a free meal. Its dark green scales almost blended into the trees. Carefully moving into the trees themselves, Halath took a long look at his prey. Sure he had heard a lot about them, and helped to prepare the rare one that had been caught, but to see it person was something else.

The raptor was keeping a close eye on its meal as Halath set his staff down at his feet. "Well, it's a lot bigger then I was hoping to find." Halath whispered to Krystal before pausing "Yea, we can take it. I'll fire the first shot and aim for the eye. I want to fire the second shot and try to its other eye. Either way, get ready cause I'm going to try and flip it with my staff while it's charging us for attacking." Halath quietly explained. He knew very well that a raptor this size required a two man assault from the stories his father and the other elder hunters had told him. "You need to be ready with that knife the second it lands."

Both of them drew their bows and prepared to take aim. The Raptor looked up just in time to see Halath fire his arrow, but it was too late to move. Still the raptor managed to look Krystal right in the eye before the arrow had struck bringing about a fear within her. The arrow fired by Halath hit with deadly accuracy, blinding the creature in one eye. Halath dropped his bow fast know that he wouldn't have time to fire a second shot and pick up his staff. Krystal still hesitated as the creature charged its targets out of anger. Even with just one eye, the creature was still a threat.

It roared with rage as it moved in and still Krystal had not fired. Halath planted the mace head of his staff into the ground as the raptor jumped. Using the weight of the raptor against itself, Halath made sure his prey landing on the spearhead. Giving a hard jerk up sent the creature flying over Halath's head. It landed with a hard thud and rolled around some.

Krystal startled by the sudden thud in front of her fell back dropping her bow. She fell back, her palm landing a small gemstone hidden under the dirt of the path. The next thing to happen was a surprise to both Halath and Krystal herself. There was a bright glow beneath the raptor as it quickly got and prepared to lunge at Krystal. Before it could move, there was powerful eruption of fire beneath its feet lighting the raptor on fire. It now roared in agony before falling over, it's once green scale now darkened. Before it could get back up, Halath took his staff and with the mace head, planted a firm blow to the raptor's head finishing off the fight.

"I don't believe this." Halath stated as he saw the gemstone beneath Krystal's palm. "Even you have magic and I don't."

"Wait." Krystal looked at her hand to see the gemstone. "Females don't have magic. Males do." Krystal exclaimed.

"It's not impossible for a female to tap into the arts of magic, but it is very rare." Halath sighed. "Just come on. Let's go tell my father."

"You mean we're going to tell the chief about this?" Krystal asked worried about how that would go. While Halath was good friend of Krystal's, her father and the chief didn't get along too well. Because of this, Krystal had always been worried that her father's reputation would affect her as well and she did try to avoid the chief a bit.

"How many times do I have to tell you my father treats everyone based on their actions? Not the actions of others." Halath explained as he handed Krystal her gear as well as his. He then bent down and worked to lift up the raptor.

It took some work, but once Halath had the beast on his back, they two of them started the long walk back to the village. What may have been a two hour trip there was going to take a lot longer to get back.

It took a lot of time trying to get their kill back to the village. Having to either drag it under of flip it over fallen trees proved the greatest challenge, but at last they made. "Hey, Krystal's back." Silver shouted upon seeing the young fox move out of the trees. The sun was well into the sky showing that had been gone for at least half the day. Kevi was quick to reach her. As for Halath, he was a short ways behind her still having to carry the heavy beast by himself while Krystal carried there gear.

Kevi laughed at first as he saw the outline of Halath come into view. "You should have stuck with us runt. We got four full grown deer and tiger for the feast tomorrow." Kevi laughed shaking his head not paying too much attention to Halath and the beast he carried.

"Then I think me and Krystal win." Halath shouted back out of breath from the hike back.

"Ya right." Kevi looked up and blinked almost dumbstruck at what was on Halath's back. He blinked in disbelief. "How the hell did you get a raptor that size?"

"It was a lot easier then thought, thanks to Krystal." Halath inform Kevi.

"Really, so you mean she did most of the work?" Kevi stated ready to laugh at Halath again.

"Yea, I kind of can't compare to flame pillar." Halath stated hoping to silence Kevi. Kevi quickly walked up and inspected the corpse then turned and looked at Krystal who was now talking with Luna, both of whom were on their way to help Halath.

"You mean to tell me she has magic?" Kevi questioned his voice no longer mocking, but rather serious.

"That was pretty much what I just said." Halath stated. "And if she can learn to perform that flame pillar on command, you'll have some compaction for the title of best caster in our generation." Just as Luna and Krystal walked over to help Halath and take the load off his back, Halath's father, Chief Varwas. Chief Varwas was a bit tall, the fur around his face just beginning to gray.

"Halath, how many times do I have to remind you that you don't have magic. You can't take on such large prey recklessly." Varwas stated taking a quick glance at the raptor. "Not only did you put yourself in danger, but you also put Krystal in danger."

"We both came out fine. I knew what I was doing. While things may not have gone as planned, neither one of us are hurt and we downed our prey." Halath countered. "But there are more important things at hand." Halath added quietly. "Can we talk in private?"

"Very well." Varwas headed back towards the village towards his hut in the center.

"Come on Krystal." Halath shouted bringing a slightly worried Krystal to the chief's tent with him.

--

While the Chief's hut was larger and had more rooms separated by simple woven vine walls, there wasn't too much of difference from her father's hut Krystal noted. For being the chief, Krystal would have thought that there would have been more decorations.

"Where is mother?" Halath asked.

"Out with the young ones gathering berries." Varwas informed his son. "Now what it's that you wanted to talk about?"

"While the closest thing to magic that I may have is my unique martial arts, Krystal here may be able to tap into the arts of magic." Halath explained.

"Is this true?" Varwas asked looking at her causing her to shy away a bit. "Hmm?'

"She thinks that her father's reputation with you will affect her as well." Halath told his father.

Varwas just shook his head a bit. "Your father's arguments with me mean nothing here. You are your own person and I will treat you as such." Varwas explained. "Now come, take a seat and let us talk." Following his words, Halath drew out some small mats to sit upon.

"Now then, Halath told me that you might be able to use magic. Is this true?" Varwas asked again, his voice very calm attempting to reassure Krystal.

"I might." Krystal said.

"Can you please explain this?" Varwas asked.

"I fell down when the raptor charged. The next thing I know, it was on fire." Krystal explained.

"Using my staff, I flipped the raptor over right in front of Krystal. Even though I told I was going it do this, I guess she wasn't ready yet. All I know is that she fell back, her hand landed on a gemstone and there then were a flame pillar that flew up from beneath our prey." Halath elaborated.

"Well, it's very rare, but I suppose it's possible. I'll keep a close eye on you for a few days to see if this happens again. Perhaps you may become our tribe's next female caster."

"Wait, next?" Both Halath and Krystal were confused by this.

"Yes, my grandmother was able to tap into the arts of magic as well." Varwas explained.

--

The next few hours were spent telling Halath and Krystal about the previous female caster and her rule over the Jungle Rise Tribe with her mate.

As Varwas' story came to a close, the sun was beginning to set. "Well, not that you know about our last female caster. I must present you with a choice. I can allow you to continue your training with the other females and Halath or I can send you over to the Jungle Valley tribe. They've trained a number of female casters." Varwas explained.

"No, I'll stay here." Krystal replied quickly not wanting to leave her friends behind and move to a different village.

"Very well." Varwas nodded his head in compliance with her answer. "Then I would recommend not trying to tap into your magic arts again for a while. If you do have them and no one to teach you, the results can be dangerous."

"Alright." Krystal stated.

"Now then, I would like a few words with my son. I'm sure your parents would like to see you again. It is getting late." Varwas informed Krystal. Taking a quick look over at Halath reveal that his head was down slightly knowing what was coming.

As Krystal left, she could partially make out the slightly raised voices of Halath and his father once again arguing with each other.

"Krystal." A voice shouted in the background. Hearing her mother call, Krystal quickly went to see what was up.

"Yea mom?" Krystal asked as she looked at her mother, the second most beautiful female of the tribe. Her long hair was always well kept and her fur seemed to be a near perfect sapphire.

"Me and others females are heading down to the water to wash up for tomorrows feast. Hurry and grab your spare clothing." Krystal's mother informed her.

"Be right there." Krystal sounded making a jog for the hut her parents lived in with her.


	2. Chapter 2

The End of Cerinia

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, never have never will. All publicly recognizable characters belong to Nintendo. The character known as Halath is of my own creation.

Author Notes:

-- This will be used for scene breaks and for when the story switches to another character, but it does not mean that a new section of the story has started.

xXx This will identify where each paragraph breaks.

'_Character Thought'_

Beta Reader: Catsithx

xXx

Chapter 2:

The next day passed with out incident as everyone worked to prepare for the feast that was to come. Like every year, the entire collection of Jungle Tribes would celebrate a day of memory and renewal. They would honor the dead and pray for another year of survival. Since the shrine where the ritual of memory itself would take place was closest to the Jungle Rise Tribe, it was agreed by the many tribes that they would host the event. Because of this, all the Jungles Tribes would send a few people far ahead of the others to carry their donations of food and drink to the feast and morning meal the following day. While all of the tribes would share in the feast, only a total of sixteen would make the journey as per tradition. While it had long since been forgotten why this tradition was started or even why the ritual had started, it still continued through the many generations that it had been around. The group sent up to the shrine would then spend the night there and perform the ritual with the morning sun as it had been done for countless years before.

The chiefs all met in Chief Varwas' tent as the sun began its slow fall from the sky before they would begin the hike over to the shrine and perform the ritual. Knowing that more water would be needed to make tea and a few other drinks, Halath had volunteered to help the young ones go gather the water and watch over them. Krystal and Luna had both chosen to accompany him on the task of escorting the children. Ranging from 8 to 12, the kids proved to be a handful at times, but all of them knew what needed to be done.

Halath was busy filling the last of the larger water pouches while a few others filled the last of the smaller ones in the waterfall.

"We're almost ready." Halath shouted.

"Hurry up, Halath. You know that you still have to get ready for that hike up to the shrine." Luna shouted back from higher up the cliff where a number of the group was already starting back up the cliff.

"I know." Halath shouted back as he sealed the water pouched. Slinging the large pouch over his back, he helped a young girl seal her small water pouch before double-checking the other pouches. "We're ready."

It was a short walk back up the mountain to the terrace of Jungle Rise. Everyone was carrying a number of smaller water pouches, but Halath, Krystal, and Luna carried the biggest ones. As they rounded the group rounded the last corner on the path they used, they made it onto the terrace to see some of the festivities already starting. Everyone doubled their pace because the sooner that they delivered the pouches to the water keeper, the sooner they could join in on the activities.

As the younger ones placed their pouches on the pile of other pouches waiting to be used or properly stored, they charged over to play a few games with the younger ones of the other Jungle Tribes.

"Halath." Halath's mother called from the chief's tent. Like all the other females, she wore a simple top for the village. Her blue fur was a much lighter color then the others, almost matching the sky. Her eyes were the same as well. "We need you for a minute."

"Hey Krystal." Halath looked over at her as she laid down her large pouches with the others that would be put to use in the morning.

"Yea?" Krystal looked over at him.

"Can you come with me for a minute. I'd like it if you would serve as my partner for this trip." Halath informed her.

"Me?" Krystal asked. Although it wasn't shunned or odd in any real way, females other then the mates of the chief's were rarely invited as a partner for the trip. It was a long hike and the road passed straight through raptor grounds.

"Well, you are one of my few friends. Besides, I'd rather not start a fight by asking any of the other females and the males just don't get along with me too well." Halath explained.

"Wait, how would inviting one of the other females start a fight?" Krystal asked.

"You recall the last time I asked a group of the females from our generation for a sparring partner." Halath remarked. It was just a few weeks ago that Krystal had been down with a sickness preventing her from sparring with Halath like they had done every weekend. Halath decided to ask one of the other females for a sparring partner since Luna was away and Krystal was down. Since the whole group wanted to by his sparring partner for some reason unknown to Halath, he got dragged into a round robin dueling tournament.

"Oh yea. I remember that. You got your butt kicked by Lily and Anna that day." Krystal smiled.

"Don't remind me." Halath said remembering all too well the brace for his leg he had to wear at the end of the day for accepting that dueling tournament.

"But still, wouldn't asking me to join you start a fight anyway among the other females?" Krystal asked. Surely if asking any other girl from their generation would start a fight, why wouldn't asking her not start one too.

"Asking to keep you as my sparring partner never started a fight before." Halath explained.

"You don't pose a threat to the others." Luna stated from behind them startling both of them from her noiseless appearance in the hut.

"Threat?" Krystal asked. Halath also appeared to be confused by this.

"Yea, most of them want Halath as their mate. He is the son of the chief after all. And besides, he's trained beside us perfecting his strength like we work to perfect ours." Luna stated.

"Well, I guess that would explain why a bunch of them keep making comments towards me." Halath said out loud forgetting that Luna and Krystal were there.

"Comments?" Luna asked, her left ear sticking up to hear him better.

"Uh, don't ask." Halath quickly replied trying to avoid the subject.

Both Krystal and Luna laughed at this knowing all too well about some of the comments the females gave Halath.

"Anyway, Krystal if you want to come, then let's go." Halath stated looking back at his father's hut.

"Sure." Krystal replied.

xXx

As the feast came to close, the four Jungle Tribe chiefs, their mates and a pair of people from each of the four tribes gathered up their gear. Everyone knew it was a long walk and they would reach the shrine by sun down. The tribes all gave the best of luck as they set off on the jungle trail leading up the mountain. Everyone was packed for a night up the mountain summit where the shrine was resting.

For the first hour, the trip was easy except for a few fallen trees. The group made short work of moving the trees aside freeing the path from the obstacles upon it. For the most part, the group was split into three groups. The chief's themselves lead the way talking amongst themselves while their mates followed behind, also sharing with each other. Lastly, the extra pair from each tribe made up the final group and talked with other. While Halath hung back just a bit bringing up the rear and keeping more or less to himself, Krystal had picked up the attention of the other six member of their group, all of which were males roughly her age.

"Well hello there. What's your name?" One of the males asked.

"Come on. You know she won't just accept anyone. She's from the Jungle Rise tribe. She'll only accept the best." Another commented moving to place his arm over her shoulder. Krystal stopped him before he had the chance however.

"Looks like she doesn't like you." A third one commented.

"Just leave me alone. I'm not looking for a mate." Krystal stated.

"What? Oh, you must still be a little young." Another one incorrectly concluded. "Which explains her small body."

"I'll have you know that I'm almost seventeen years thank you." Krystal countered not very impressed with the crowd she was traveling with.

Having to put up with their various comments for a while longer convinced Krystal to just stay back with Halath. With Halath being the son of the chief of the Jungle Rise Tribe, the other didn't want to risk bothering him despite the fact that he had no magic. His father not only controlled the Jungle Rise Tribe, but also had a moderate voice in the three tribes as well.

"I really hate boys sometimes. Why is that so few of them act like you Halath?" Krystal asked just loud enough for the other males to hear.

"Probably because they don't know how hard you work." Halath replied.

--

The group continued on stopping only once at a small midway hut that had been abandoned long ago, but still served as the halfway point between the shrine and the Jungle Rise village. The group stopped here and ate a meal before continuing. Before this point, the traveling was easy, but as of the midway point, the group would enter raptor grounds and then have the small hike up the highest point of the summit where the shrine rested.

Everyone all drew out their staves as they continued down the path. Luck was with them as there no raptors to worry about along the way. With their minds preoccupied, the others left Krystal alone for a while. As the group finished up, the all prepared to enter the raptor grounds.

The path was quite, light filtered through the thick jungle canopy above them. Aside from the dense underbrush, there wasn't much to see. Still, this dense piece of jungle is why the raptor's nested here every year when it came to lay their eggs. There were only a few possible walkways here, but everyone stayed on alert. Raptors were by far the greatest of all the predators in the jungle. The females tended to hunt in packs, always targeting the weaker prey. Other then the occasion sound of the songbirds, all was went well.

After having passed unharmed through the raptor grounds, the group came to the last part of their hike, but it was already late, as the sun had just set. There was only one path leading up the highest point of the summit, a small path that spiraled up around the tip of the mountain. While it may not have been a long fall down if one fell, the number of jagged rocks in between each ring would still prove very painful and possible fatal. It was fortunate that the moon had already surfaced and lit up the entire tip of the mountain.

After the last hour long walk up the path, the group was finally at the summit standing before the shrine. No one had ever figured out how the shrine had been built, the entire structure was made of metal and never seemed to wear away. The shrine was a bright cobalt in color and except for five large spires that rested on the sides, was a large flat platform. In the center of the platform was a large circular indentation that appeared to be split into five equal parts. As for the five spires, all of them were bent toward the center of the shrine. Like the platform, it was a bright shade of cobalt, each on tipped with a large emerald orb. Surrounding the platform were several small cobalt posts all tipped with the same emerald spheres as the spires. All of these spheres seemed to glow just bit in the moonlight.

Now standing before the shrine, Halath and Krystal felt a strange sense that they couldn't explain. It was calming, yet powerful as though they meditating. In any event, it was safe.

"We'll set up our tents and then have supper. Given that the sun has already set, we should head to bed shortly after that." Varwas informed the group. Everyone went about setting up their tents. Using three long, but slightly flexible rods set up their tents. Thanks to their keystone that had been made of stone, the tents were pretty much massive tripods. Each one was then covered with a massive animal hide covering that covered up a little over three quarters of each tent leaving one side open allowing passage into and out of the tent.

Soon enough, all eight tents were up, each opening positioned in the direction of the sunrise. After a quick meal, every went to their tents using animal hide sleeping mats and covers. All of the chiefs were partnered with their mates while the others all partnered however. Krystal quickly chose to partner with Halath not wanting to deal with the others.

xXx

As the sun began to rise, it's light woke Varwas. Knowing that the ritual would have to be performed soon, he went about waking the others. When he came to Halath's and Krystal's tent, he was partially shocked to Krystal lying back to back with Halath with part of his cover resting over Krystal. He'd didn't blame her seeking the extra warmth, it did get a bit chilly up on the summit and she had a lighter coat of fur then most others of the tribe.

After everyone had woken up, they had a quick breakfast of berries that had been gathered prior to their hike. The sun had already risen up enough so that it was just barely still resting the horizon. The time to perform the ritual had come.

Three of the four chiefs all took a spot in front of a spire while two other males took a place in front of the remaining two. Varwas took his place in the very center of the platform while the remainder of the party all took a place around the platform, two between each spire. Of course, Krystal stood next to Halath.

"It is time." Varwas shouted. All five the members standing before a spire began to gather their energy as sparked flew from the gems in their gloves. One by one, each one charged and fired a stream of electricity into the orb of the spire they stood before. With each one that was taking on energy, the platform began to glow just a bit. As the last beam of electricity hit, the outer ring of the indented portion of the platform began to glow brightly. A light green cover of light traveled down the indented portion of the platform until it reached the center. Varwas took the staff he had been holding and firmly jabbed the bottom of it onto the platform where the cover of light had centered itself. The light travel up the staff before reaching the gemstone at the top where it flashed a vibrant golden before all the light died down. The five members who were channeling their electrical spells into the orbs ceased their action as the ritual came to a close.

"I have never seem shrine glow that much before. I guess that we are in for a bountiful year." Varwas stated.

"I would have to say that luck is with us. Let us make the most of it and continue to prosper as we have." Another of the chiefs stated.

"To the forgotten and to the future. May it bring us peace." The third chief exclaimed.

"To the forgotten and to the future. May it bring us peace." The entire party repeated at once bowing their heads.

--

The trip back down the mountain was much faster. Once again, they faced no raptors in the raptor grounds on their way down. They even stumbled upon a large patch of rare berries as well. To top this off, group had even seen a silver winged bird native to the jungle top. While it was very rare for to see such a bird on the ground, it was always considered to bring great luck. To them, everything that had happened was suggesting that they tribes would prosper greatly this year.

As the sun had reached it highest point in the sky, the group returned to the Jungle Rise Village. There, everyone was waiting for them and their next feast was ready.

"The shrine has blessed us again this year. Its glow was far brighter then I have ever seen. Let us feast in celebration of forgotten and the future." Varwas shouted as he neared the village center. Krystal hurried over to her father's hut and dropped off her things before heading to join the others in their next meal.

xXx

Far beneath the mountain in the darkness…

All manor of various lights slowly gathered power. A mass of little dots now littered the area, but still did not illuminate the room. A single mass screen filled with static easily lighting the room before going black, but still providing the light needed to reveal the room. All sorts of empty chairs filled the room, all sitting before control console. Monitors of all kinds reflected the light a number of various keyboards lit up as well showing without a doubt that the room was a command deck, but to what. One by one, green letters appeared on the screen. "Systems charged." Below this phrase was a flashing red set of words. "Distress Beacon Activated." The bottom set of words flashed three times before the screen went blank. Again, one by one, the letters "System charged" appeared again followed by the flashing words "Distress Beacon Activated." This process continued to repeat itself.

xXx

Somewhere in space…

"Sir. We've received a distress beacon. I've matched it to the Felfox Colony Ship that was lost almost 900 years ago." A wolf dressed in an officer's uniform alerted another via a headset.

"Where at?" A voice replied.

"Fifth planet of the system we are in. A place called Cerinia." The wolf informed the voice.

"Send a probe out immediately. We must retrieve that ship at any cost." The voice stated.

"Understood." With that, the wolf punched in a few command codes into the console he was at. "Probe launched sir."


	3. Chapter 3

The End of Cerinia

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, never have never will. All publicly recognizable characters belong to Nintendo. The character known as Halath is of my own creation.

Author Notes:

-- This will be used for scene breaks and for when the story switches to another character, but it does not mean that a new section of the story has started.

xXx This will identify where each paragraph breaks.

'_Character Thought'_

Beta Reader: Catsithx

xXx

Chapter 3:

As the day passed on, the tribes all rejoiced with a strong sense of luck and safety for the upcoming year. As a whole, the four jungle tribes all took time to honor their fallen. The young ones all enjoyed each other's company splitting into a number of groups to enjoy various activities. They played their games of tag, and hide and seek while others had decided to listen to some stories told by one of the elders watching over them.

As the young ones were playing, the teens had gathered into their own groups with their selection of activities. Some of the females were sparring with each other trying to learn a new trick or something developed by another tribe while yet others talked about who they were possibly going to seek as a mate and comparing the males. Still others found it fun to just watch the males. As for the males, they enjoyed their own sort of duels using magic to try and get the other to submit. Others were talking over who they liked. As usual, Krystal, Luna, and few others were the usual topics of conversation here.

The adults of the tribes all gathered as well to talk about current events and new ways of doing things. A few them copied the teens and starting dueling each other to keep in shape.

As for the elders, they had gathered around with each other to talk about old times. They shared their views on various subjects with each other and debated a few things as well.

As for Krystal, Luna, and Halath, they were both competing in a tournament. Out of the group of sixteen, Halath, Luna, and Krystal all made it to the second round with out losing a fight having not fought each other yet. Halath was easily able to impress the females of the other tribes with his hand-to-hand combat.

Starting a new round, everyone was randomly paired off with another winner if they had won the first round. The losers of the first round would then face with others to failed to claim a first round victory. As the second round finished up, all three of them had once again managed to claim another victory.

With their third round starting, the three of them knew that a pair of them would have to face off this round since there were only four winners in the last round. As the names were picked for the next round, Halath was to face Krystal. Both of them knew that it was a pretty even match having sparred with each other for so long, they almost knew every move the other would make. As for Luna, she was to face a female of the Jungle Valley tribe just a bit younger then herself.

As the round started, Halath moved in quickly. Krystal raised her arms up knowing that she was a bit slow to make the first move herself. Her mind however was as active as ever and she was able to get a general idea how Halath was going to strike. Halath ducked down on his side sliding a bit hoping to grab Krystal's feet with his own and force her to the ground quickly. Krystal foresaw this and jumped as Halath made his move. With Halath still on the ground, Krystal attempted to pin him down before he had a chance to get up.

Halath was quick to recover as Krystal went to jump on him. With Krystal now on the ground and Halath on his feet, he had the advantage. Krystal of course was able to get back before Halath had made it to her, but a slight slip on a bit of mud put her down on one knee giving the duel to Halath. With her down like that Halath simply grabbed one arm from behind while giving her a fair push on the back of her neck almost landing her face on the ground. Knowing that she had lost she submitted the round.

Luna was just as quickly able to finish her opponent leaving the two of them to duel for first place this time. Halath knew he was in trouble. Of all the females of the Jungle Rise tribe, she had taught him more then anyone else. Kind and helpful, when she sparred with people, she would point out their weak points and then show them how to cover that point as well. It was her ability to pick up on almost all new forms of martial arts like those of the Marsh Tribes far south of the Jungle Tribes that gave her such an edge. Of course her natural abilities with her mind didn't hurt matters either. Between the two of them, she was a very skilled fighter even though she preferred peace over anything else.

Everyone gathered around to watch this match. _'Oh great.' _Halath thought to himself. _'Everyone just has to watch me get my butt kicked.'_

"Come on Halath." Krystal encouraged her friend.

Halath sighed. "Let's get this over with." He whispered to himself taking his stance. As the match started Luna was the first to move. She ducked down a bit as she moved in with her arms hanging sort of loose. She quickly planted one of her hands on the ground as she swung her lower body forward for a very low kick. Halath was forced to back flip over the attack or risk getting hit by Luna's other leg. Halath landed a bit unsteady almost falling back. This played partially to his advantage though as Luna had already corrected herself and threw another kick his way. As her foot passed his face Halath leaned back further. As Luna continued to turn on her ankle, her tail moved into perfect range for Halath to grab it. With one jerk, he threw himself down dragging a surprised Luna with him. Now on his stomach with Luna on her back beside him, he threw his free elbow back while turning himself over hoping to pin Luna there. Luna was two fast for him however and rolled free of the attack causing Halath to hit his elbow hard on a flat rock that was lying in the ground. This caused a fair deal of pain, but he wasn't out yet.

With both of them once again on their feet, Luna made another dash at Halath. This time having wrapped her tail around her waste to avoid a repeat incident, she performed the same rounded high kick that Halath was unable to counter. She doubled her attack seeing that he had nearly lost his balance the first time. The second one caused him to fall flat on his ass. Taking the opportunity, Luna moved in and pushed him onto his back before taking a quick and sudden seat on his stomach with her back toward him. He went to shove her off, but found his arms tied by her tail. "Problems?" She asked so innocently while smiling.

"I give." Halath finally stated realizing that he had once again been pinned. With his elbow still in some pain, one of the other females wrapped up his arm after applying a numbing agent to the arm.

--

As the sun began to set, the visiting tribes all began to gather up to make their way back to their villages. With the last rays of the sun, the celebration had ended. Now that everyone was heading back to their villages, things were calming down quickly. As the sun finished setting, there was no proof that the events had even taken place. The grounds were cleared and cleaned, all of the food had been stored as best as it possibly could, and the drinks had all been bottled for later use. Everyone enjoyed a well earned rest after everything was done.

xXx

With the rising sun, the tribe was preparing for the day they had ahead of them. With nothing too big planned for the next week, it was hopefully going to be an easy week. Aside from the basics of keeping the village running like hunting and gathering, maybe a little bit of repairing old tools, the wouldn't be much that needed done.

As Krystal exited her father's tent wearing her usual top and shorts, she decided to just explore around for a little while. She wouldn't be need until that evening any way. After alerting her father to her plans, Krystal took her staff and began on her way. While almost everyone had a staff, very few had ones like Krystal's. Originally belonging to her mother, and her mother's mother before that, this staff had been passed to the first born female for generations. The staff was made of a very unique metal that the tribes had never been able to mimic. It was a light gold in color and light weighed very little, but it was impervious to all forms of damage that it had come across. The rounded gemstone tip had obviously been built right into the weapon as the metal encased all but the front and back of the gems forming a widened tip. It never needed to be polished no matter how often it was used.

As Krystal headed towards the path that led down to waterfall, she noticed that Halath was already a fair ways down the trail before her. She could also see that he was still wearing the bandages from yesterday. It didn't surprise here after all, Halath did hit that rock a little hard. As usual, Halath had his hunting knife strapped around his the side of his waist for easy access. Deciding to see if Halath was up to walking with her, she sped up to catch up with him.

"Hey Halath." Krystal shouted as she came closer to him. He had nearly made it to the waterfall by the time Krystal had called out to him. Turning, he saw Krystal coming his way. Deciding to wait up for her, he took a seat on a tree stump.

"What's up Krystal?" Halath replied as she caught up to him.

"I'm going to do some exploring for a bit. I won't be needed until this evening anyway. Want to come?" Krystal asked.

"Well, I've got nothing better to do today. As far as I know, I won't really be needed for anything until tomorrow." Halath replied. "So, which direction are we heading?"

"How about we had towards the valley." Krystal motioned towards the river, which flowed from the waterfall making its way to the valley below. "We can walk along the river."

"Ok then, lead the way." Halath looked over at the river.

--

The two blue foxes had been walking for about a half hour talking with each about a few subjects. Finally, the sound of rustling leaves got their attention causing both to stop. With his good arm, Halath gently gripped his knife while Krystal held on to her staff with both hands.

A large adult fox stepped out of the brush, his grayish green fur had shown some signs of wear, but it clearly showed that he was the marsh tribes far to the south. It was obvious that he was in his late adult years almost considered an elder. Also quite obvious was the large white fur patch on his head in the shape of an X marking him as an Exile. Although few, the Exiles in general, are considered troublemakers and everyone from the four regional tribal groups were taught this since birth. To be marked as an Exile was the biggest punishment one could receive no matter what tribe one originated from.

Halath quickly relaxed upon seeing the Exile. Krystal however did not. The Exile himself held his own staff, although his was of wood with a very small gemstone tip at both ends. "Andrew." Halath bowed his head.

"Halath?" Krystal was surprised by Halath's action. "He's an Exile."

"Not all Exiles are like the others. Unlike my father, I will seek alternative methods of truth and wisdom." Halath replied. "Just calm down. Andrew is one of my few other friends, just not part of any tribe."

"I'm not sure about this." Krystal stated.

"Halath. And you must be… Krystal I think. You've certainly grown since I left." Andrew stated.

"How have you been?" Halath asked.

"Life on my own can be a bit hard as normal, but I'm in fine health." Andrew informed Halath. Krystal was still a bit confused. She had always been told that the Exiles could never coexist with the tribes. "What happened to you?"

Halath looked at his bandaged arm. "I joined a small dueling ring in celebration of the day of memory and peace."

"Who did you lose to?" Andrew asked. Krystal just watched.

"Luna, who else?" Halath stated.

A sudden roar on the other side of the river caught the group's attention. There on the riverbank was a massive Emerald Tiger. It was named such because of its emerald green fur coat. Considered the most dangerous of all predators in the jungle, this was a very rare cat.

Taking a firm hold on his wooden staff, Andrew stepped back just a bit. "We'll need to work together to repel this cat."

"I won't argue that." Halath stated clenching the fist of his good arm. Slight sparks traveled up and down his arm. He knew that now would be a grand time to use his unique martial arts. Krystal also took a firm hold of her own staff.

"I'll lead." Andrew charged forward with his staff off to the side. Dipping one end into the water as he ran across the river that only came up to his knees at this point, he cast his spell. The water wrapped around the end of the staff as Andrew brought it back up. As the staff rose out of the water, the water rose with it. Jerking the end of the staff towards his target the water crashed towards the cat.

Halath was quick to follow up as the water continued on. The cat jumped to the side as Halath jumped in far higher then normal, his feet both giving off sparks of their own. Going for raw power, Halath flipped forward in the air to bring his legs down extra hard. The cat was unable to avoid the attack and Halath planted both of his feet hard onto the cat's head. A small shower of sparks traveled along the cat's body from Halath's attack.

Krystal was already charging in knowing that she had to help. The cat still stood however and jerked its head off to the side throwing Halath off of it. Halath was thrown right into Krystal. Still able to keep herself up, Krystal had successfully managed to catch Halath.

Andrew had now made it to the edge opposite edge of the river now had began casting his next spell. Once again dipping one end of the staff into the water, the water gathered again. Flinging the same end of the staff up provided him with a water-based whip. With his new weapon, Andrew flung whip towards the cat attempting to tie it up. "Halath, now."

Halath now back on his feet, charged towards Andrew. With sparks flying from his good arm, Halath planted his electrically charged fist into the base of the water whip attached to the staff. As his fist connected, a wave of electricity surged down the watery whip that was still wrapped around the cat. Although Halath's attack had caused Andrew to lose his spell, the attack still worked.

Krystal charged in quickly as the cat was stunned and firmly planted the head of the staff on the cat's own head. The cat fell to the ground as Krystal ran back over to join Andrew and Halath. It slowly rose, roared again, then took off back into the dense jungle.

"Well, that was luck." Andrew stated. "I assume that it was still a young one. An adult was surely have continued to fight."

"The ritual at the shrine was far brighter then any other my father's claims to have seen. I was even partially blinded by the glow." Halath admitted.

"Well, I must be on my way. Come to my hut the next time you get a chance. I've moved it into the trees as of late, but I think I have something that may interest you Halath." Andrew said as he started to walk off.

"Halath, do you really trust him?" Krystal asked once he was out of ear shot.

"I've been talking with him for years. Yes, I trust him." Halath replied. "But the question right now is, do we head back or continue on?"

"Let's continue on for a while." Krystal stated. "Just not so close to the river this time."

"Fair enough." Halath replied.

--

As the two continued on, Halath told Krystal a few of the things he had learned from the Exiles. Like how he had become partially familiar with the ways of the marsh and how they had found a few ways to fight off illnesses that the Jungle tribes had very little experience with. Now on their way back, Halath gave Krystal a strict warning. "While I may not be so easily banished, spreading a few of the things I told can get you banished. Until the day when I have to take charge, there are certain things better left untold." Halath stated. Krystal could feel the fact that Halath did not like the idea of becoming chief in his warning to her.

"Halath?" Krystal asked deciding to ask confront the subject before they got back to the village.

"Yea Krystal." Halath replied.

"Whenever you talk about taking charge and becoming chief, I always feel a bit of dislike for it. Why is that?" She asked quietly and calmly.

"Unlike my father, I don't exactly have a real respect among the tribes. If I was to become the chief of one of the other three Jungle tribes, things might be different. As the chief of the Jungle Rise Tribe however, I'll have to keep the peace the between all four of our tribes and the neighboring ones." Halath explained.

"The other chiefs respect you." Krystal countered. "Isn't that what really matters?"

"There is a difference between respect and having an understanding with each other. It's the same deal with my father. We may not get along, but we both know that I will take his place one day. As a result, he works harder to see to it that I am ready whether I want the role or not." Halath stated. "Leading a small pack is one thing, arguments can be kept small and fights avoided. I can have eyes and ears on all sides. I don't question my ability to lead a small tribe either, but to lead four tribes and keep the peace among then and the other Tribal leaders of the neighboring tribes."

"Halath, you'll do fine." Krystal stated.

"If I had the respect of the other Jungle Tribes, things may be different. At least in the Jungle Rise village, I have the respect of the females and the males must acknowledge my abilities even without magic." Halath explained. "I have say and people will listen. However, I am not so well know for my abilities within the other Jungle Tribes. You remember very well how many people I surprised with the fact that I trained my body because I had no magic at the celebration"

"They will come to respect you." Krystal replied. "You've earned you place in our village more then once even without magic."

"Unfortunately, our way of life places a lot of value on a male's magic." Halath sighed. "There are some days I just wish I could go visit the stars and meet other people like in the stories the Exiles tell."

At last the jungle gave way to reveal the terrace where the Jungle Rise villages rested. The sun was just beginning to fall from the sky.

"Come on, we can talk about this later. I'm going to be needed soon and I'd rather not be late." Krystal stated as she sped up walking just a bit.

"We have been gone a while." Halath agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

The End of Cerinia

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, never have never will. All publicly recognizable characters belong to Nintendo. The character known as Halath is of my own creation.

Author Notes:

-- This will be used for scene breaks and for when the story switches to another character, but it does not mean that a new section of the story has started.

xXx This will identify where each paragraph breaks.

'_Character Thought'_

Beta Reader: Catsithx

xXx

Chapter 4:

As the days passed, more signs of luck had been spotted through out the jungle. A fresh new untouched berry patch had been found; the song birds were showing up in numbers, a fresh collection of roots had been gathered without even the slightest signs of impurities, and so much more. With so many signs of good fortune, it looked like this year would be the greatest year for the Jungle Tribes.

--

As the sun once again began its journey across the sky, the tribe was quick to begin their daily activities. Pre-selected groups chosen from the day before started to get ready for their hunts while others prepared to gather water and still others prepared to gather herbs and roots. As usual, Halath lead the group to gather herbs, which consisted mostly of the young ones with a few teens to watch over them. Krystal had also been selected the night before to assist them. Joining them was Luna and Silver.

While everyone had their walking staves and herb pouches, Halath, Krystal, and Luna also carried bows while Silver had a set of gemmed gloves just in case. With the sun just rising, now was the best time to go gather herbs. Many of the birds who feed and pollinated the plants would still be sleeping. Many of the reptilian predators would also still be asleep and waiting for the sun to warm them.

Walking along path into the forest, everyone was sticking close to each other. While the sun may have risen, it was still a bit dark beneath the jungle canopy. As Luna and Silver talked with each other up front leading the group, Halath and Krystal were in the rear keeping an eye on the group of fourteen young ones, nearly half of the total children of the tribe.

Krystal yawn a bit as she walked.

"Still a bit tired?" Halath asked as he looked around.

"Just a bit. I was up helping my mother skinning those tigers that we caught yesterday along with the other hunting party." Krystal explained.

"Alright." Halath replied.

"Say, I've got a question." Krystal turned to look at Halath.

"And what would that be?" Halath asked.

"Is it just me, or has your father been requesting that we get paired up for the same job more often lately." Krystal asked. Halath just smiled a bit. "You know something don't you."

"My father and mother have been on me about looking for a mate for the last few weeks. I guess they are trying to set me up with either you or Luna." Halath quietly informed Krystal not wanting to let the others over him. "You know that he is getting a bit old and by tradition, will surrender the rights of chief to me in the next few years."

"Wait, why would they be trying to set you up? Every female in our tribe respects you and many would fight just to have a chance at you." Krystal was a bit confused.

"Well, let's take another look at that picture. Many of females want me as a mate because of all the special treatment that they would get. What they don't know is just how much responsibility that involves. Then there are a few who just want me because they hope that they'll be able to change a few things for their favor." Halath quietly explained. "Lastly, there is the fact that I haven't been looking for a mate."

"What?" Krystal was caught off guard by his statement.

"I really just don't care for it right now. If I am going to choose a mate, it's going to be when I'm ready, not because my parents keep telling that I should be looking for one just because I'll become the chief in a few years." Halath said as the group came upon the gathering grounds.

"Remember, don't stray too far. Try to keep in sight of me and the others." Luna shouted as they reached the area. A number of various plants were all around. Plenty of trees and bushes would provide a mass amount of roots and flowers, berries and leaves. All of them would serve a different purpose from being ground into a fine powder for pigments and salves while others would be stored and dried for other purposes.

Carefully using their claws, Halath and Krystal cut throw some of the thicker vines bearing large flowers and leaves, but did not give them up easily.

"So tell me, if you had to choose a mate, who would you pick?" Krystal asked as quietly wanting to keep this conversation to the two of them.

"I guess it would have to be you or Luna. Out of everyone in the tribe, you are the only two in our generation that I would trust to be my mate." Halath replied.

"Really, why is that?" Krystal slowly and carefully placed the handful of flowers and leaves she had gathered into her pouch. "It wouldn't have anything to do with your parents trying to set you up would it?"

"Actually, I think my parents are trying to set me up with one of you two because we get along so well." Halath said. "Out of all the females in the tribe, there are only four that I truly get along with as friends. There's Joanna and Velvet, but they're both adults. That just leaves you and Luna."

"What's that about me?" Luna asked as she walked up behind them.

"It's nothing." Krystal replied unsure if Halath wanted Luna to know about it.

"I'm not so sure." Luna said taking a quick look around to make sure that everyone was accounted for.

"I get the feeling that my parents are trying to set me up because I haven't been looking for a mate myself." Halath informed her.

"Oh really. So, they're trying to set you up with Krystal?" Luan asked.

"I'm not alone on that matter." Krystal said.

"That's right. My parents seem to either want me to pick you or Krystal as my mate." Halath explained as he moved away from the bush he was working on to a tree.

"Oh really?" Luna asked.

Luna just looked at Krystal and smiled. _'Ya know, we could really have some fun with this._' Luna informed Krystal through her telepathic abilities. Krystal had a bit small look of surprise on her face before she smiled as well. With his backed turned however, Halath failed to notice this.

"Hey Halath?" Luna asked taking a spot on his left while Krystal took the space on his right.

"Yea?" Halath looked up as he pulled a small root from the tree.

"If you had to choose right now, this very second, who would pick?" Luna asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Halath was just a bit confused.

"If you had to pick you mate right now, then who it be?" Krystal restated Luna's question.

"What?" Halath was shocked. "How should I know?"

A sudden crash was heard a ways off from the startled everyone. Silver quickly joined with Halath, Luna, and Krystal.

"Luna, Silver, get the young ones back to the village. Krystal and I will check it out." Halath shouted as the young ones quickly gathered by their sides. Removing his herb pouch, Halath made looked in the general direction of the crash. Krystal copied his actions and handed both pouches to Luna. "Tell my father to send out a hunting party just in case."

"I'll be sure to do that." Silver replied.

"Let's get going." Luna shouted to alert the young ones that it was time to leave.

--

Halath and Krystal slowly made there toward where they believed the crash had from. As they reached a small clearing, all they found was a large fallen tree. Rather then most fallen trees, this one had easily noticeable scorch marks around where the tree had broken from it's base.

There lying at the base of the tree in the small crater was a large black sphere, smoke still slowly rising up from it.

"What is that?" Halath asked looking at the sphere that was just about as tall as he was. "I have never seen anything like this."

"It's huge." Krystal stated walking up to it slowly.

Deciding to see if he could figure out what it was, Halath took his staff and tapped it. This quickly informed that the sphere was made of some sort of metal by sound that was made. Now knowing that it was made of metal, Halath carefully stepped forward and scraped a claw against it to see how strong it was. After a few attempts of scratching the sphere, Halath had failed to make a mark of any kind.

"Whatever it is, it's strong." Halath said taking a step back.

"What could it be?" Krystal asked.

"I don't know. I can't even recall anything like this from any of the stories." Halath replied. "I think it will be best to tell my father and the elders."

"Yea, let's get going." Krystal agreed turning back towards the path that they had used to get to the herb patch from the village.

--

A few hours passed before Halath and Krystal returned back to the site of sphere with Chief Varwas and another of the village elders. When they arrived at the site however, the sphere was gone. The crater from where it had set down was still there, but the sphere itself was gone.

"Halath, are you sure there was a giant black sphere here?" Varwas asked.

"I'm telling you we heard a loud crash and came to investigate. We found this massive metal sphere and then when back to fetch you." Halath told his story again which Krystal quickly seconded. "Whatever it was, it was here." Halath stated quiet firmly.

"I don't doubt that there was something that happened here, but for something like what you described to suddenly vanish." Varwas countered. He looked around, but there were no signs that anything had moved the sphere. Surely an object of the size that Halath and Krystal claimed to have seen would have left a easily followed path. Its weight alone would have left noticeable tracks in the ground for who ever would make an attempt to carry it off.

After arguing the point with his father for short while, Halath just gave up not wishing to continue the argument. "I've noticed that we've been getting low on fish as of late. I'll head down to the river and spend the night there, then set up the nets in the morning. Could I request some help join me around midday to assist me in carrying the fish back up to the village?" Halath asked his father.

"Very well. Perhaps a night by yourself will give you some time to think and cool down. You have seemed stressed a bit for past few days." Varwas stated.

"Thank you." Halath replied. As he started off towards the river campsite where all the fishing gear was kept for the Jungle Rise tribe, Krystal moved to follow him.

"I think it would be best to work as a team and not by yourself Halath." Krystal informed him as she caught up to him. With their staves and bows with them, they would be safe from most predators. The two of them moved into the forest once again. With Halath's tense mood around and Krystal feeling just how worried he was, she was a bit hesitant to say anything not knowing the right words to use. She could tell that he was thinking things over in his mind, and while she couldn't tell exactly what those thoughts were about, she had a good idea that it must have been something concerning that metal orb in some way.

"What do you think that thing was?" Halath asked finally breaking the silence after walking for several minutes.

"Whatever it was, it's gone now. I don't see a point in worrying about it." Krystal replied.

"Still, I can't shake this feeling that something is going to happen." Halath countered. "I don't know why, but that thing we saw makes me nervous."

"Halath, you're probably just worried about everything that's going on right now. If you ask me, you're worried about becoming chief again." Krystal stated.

"That could be true and if it was anything else, I would agree with you. That thing though, I have never seen anything like it, or even heard about anything remotely close to this. It just wasn't natural. It almost felt like someone was watching us." Halath explained as they reached the river and started headed downstream to the fishing huts.

"Watching us, through a giant metal sphere?" Krystal asked confused.

"I don't know, I just can't explain it. It's sort of like that feeling I got a few years ago. Just a few days before that rouge southern swamp chief tried to take over our village." Halath explained. "I don't know what is going to happen, but something is coming and I can't help to but to fear it."

"Halath, nothing is going to happen." Krystal stated trying to calm Halath down. "I don't see any reason that we are in danger, okay."

"You're probably right, but this feeling still makes me uneasy." Halath replied. At last, the river began to open up and the fishing huts came into view. It would still be a long walk over to them from where they were, but they were now over half the way there.

"Look, let's just forgot about that thing for now." Krystal stated. "It's gone, so theirs not much we can do about it. I think your father was right. A night to cool down and relax would do you good."

"I can't argue that." Halath stated.

"Say, it is getting a bit late and I missed lunch. Think we can find some berries or something to go with the fish tonight for dinner?" Krystal asked.

"We can look. I think there are a few melon patches around here, but they always take forever to produce fruit of any notable size. And even then, if we pick them too early, they are extremely sour." Halath pointed just a small creek that was feeding into the river just a short distance from where they were. "I think they're down that path a short ways, but I'm not sure. Gare told be about that he found them last time he was up here, but they were just starting to bloom then, so what do we do?"

"That was almost three months ago, they should have some good melons by now." Krystal stated as they reached the small creek.

"Shall we take a look then?" Halath started down the small path beside the creek.

"Yea, that sounds good." Krystal followed behind him.

--

It didn't take too long before they found the melon patch. While most of the vines only carried a number of small fist sized melons, Halath and Krystal got lucky finding a pair of full sized ones roughly the same size as their heads. Halath tied his staff to his back and passed his bow over to Krystal before taking the two melons in his grip, one under each arm. Now on their way back to the river, Halath was forced to go a bit slower though to keep from dropping the fruit.

It took a little while longer once reaching the river before they reached the fishing huts. The fishing huts were used by three of the four jungle tribes and because of this, all three of the tribes helped to take care of them. The five small huts were all made of thick leathers held up by a frame of thick branches and metal bars. The first two of the five huts were made for sleeping, each having a thin leather floor and pair of cots to sleep upon. Although it was rare, sometimes more then one tribe had come down to fish at the same time and thus, the second sleeping hut had been built to help solve that issue. Both of these huts rested a fair deal back from the river on the sides of a much larger hut. This larger hut was mostly for storing the nets, the spears, the rods, the fishing line, and the four canoes used by the jungle tribes. It also held a small fire pit for those who had spent the night to get an early catch.

As for the other two huts that were resting very close to the river, they were used to store the fish until a group had come to collect it. Each one had a large pit dug into it and a small a number of very small pipes connecting that pit to the river large enough to keep plenty of water in the pits, but small enough that only the youngest of fish could hope to get out of them. To accompany the huts, a small dock had been built on the river as well, it's large wooden frame resting a good few feet off the river's surface so that even during the rainy season, it still stood above the water.

"Alright, well let me see. I guess I'll go cast a net to try and get us some fish while you go get us some fire wood so that we can cook what I catch." Halath suggested.

"That sounds fair." Krystal agreed setting down the gear she carried in one of the two sleeping tents.

Halath set the two melons he had with him down by the fire pit before going to collect one of the nets from the main hut. As Krystal vanished into the forest to gather some firewood, Halath moved to the river. After looking at the river for a minute judging it, Halath moved to the end of the dock preparing the net. With the river as clean as it was, Halath could already see several fish swimming around the top of the water's surface he could see several more down towards the river's bottom.

Halath cast the net over the side of the dock and let is sit for few before he quickly pulled it back it. Although his catch was smaller then he had hoped for given the number of fish he had seen swimming so close to the surface, he still had four good sized fish in the net. Deciding that four may not be enough, he carried the net over to one of them storage huts for the fish and deposited his catch before going to make another cast. Like before, Halath judged the river and then made his cast. This time, he was reward with twice as many fish as he had caught the first time and know would also have some fish for breakfast in the morning. Halath had just finished storing away the second catch of fish, a light sound in the distance caught his ear.

Looking far off into the distance across the river, Halath tried to trace the source of the sound. It was very far off, but still almost sounded like a explosion. The sound of a cracking twig turned him around to see Krystal carrying her staff in one hand and a small collection of tree branches under her other arm.

"What's up?" Krystal asked sensing his confusion.

"Did you hear something just now, like a blast or something over in that direction?" Halath asked pointing across the river.

"No and I don't see any smoke." Krystal replied. "Are you sure you're okay."

"I really must be losing it." Halath sighed. "Come on, I'll get supper going on we have a fire started."


End file.
